


A lil drabble

by CHiLDISTIRED



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Underfell, Alternate Universe- Underswap, Drabble, Fluff, Spicyhoney - Freeform, kustard - Freeform, what happened in the closet stays in the closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHiLDISTIRED/pseuds/CHiLDISTIRED
Summary: Stretch reflects
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 17





	A lil drabble

**Author's Note:**

> I had the urge to write some spicyhoney, this was the result. I hope you enjoy!

Stretch sat back and watched his friends bicker over which movie they would be watching. It’s funny, when they met almost a year ago he bever would have thought they’d grow to be so close between Edge’s pompous assholery and Sans’ refusal to take responsibility for the fact that he’d pulled them into his universe, it seemed they were destined to always be at each other's throats. Weird how that happens. Looking back, he had been kind of a douche about Red and Edge’s LV, but the two hot topic rejects weren’t completely innocent either considering the first thing they did after the smoke from the machine cleared was attack anyone and everyone that they didn’t recognise. Of course, Sans’ stout avoidance of the situation for the first month didn’t help the situation he supposed. Once they all got together and actually started fixing the machine though? Relationships blossomed and not just friendly ones. 

Red had managed to catch feelings for Sans, which were luckily mutual. That didn’t stop the idiots from dancing around the issue for months on end, so much so that Papyrus and Blue finally got frustrated and shoved the two into a closet to ‘work out their feelings’...what happened in the closet stays in the closet. That was tame in comparison to the explosion that was Edge’s confession to Stretch. 

He chuckled, drawing said skeleton's attention. Edge came and draped his arm around Stretch’s shoulders “what has you so amused love?” He asked, placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s cheekbone. Stretch smirked “remembering your confession” he said smugly, watching as the edgy skeleton blushed and tensed up “you-“ he growled before cutting himself off and looking away “I refuse to acknowledge that as a confession of my ultimate feelings” he sniffed. “but babe, you handled it so well” Stretch snickered “i was definitely speechless afterwards”. Edge scoffed “Possibly because you were too caught up in my master trap, to formulate words” he boasted. 

Blue looked concerned “I thought you said you had a civil conversation with no need for such tactics?” He asked. Both Papyri suddenly blushed and cleared their throats “Civil may be…” Edge started, looking at Stretch.  
“an exaggeration…” his lover finished, clearing his throat “we may have needed to work on our communication skills” he admitted, Edge nodded in agreement before getting up to fetch popcorn, leaving Stretch to be questioned by his curious brother.


End file.
